the female Winchester
by shippingisbreakingmyheart
Summary: Sister fic how would the story have changed if Dean and Sam had a sister read to find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

First supernatural fic

its a sister fic

I post everything Leah wears at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

Dean 26

Leah 23/24

Sam 22

face claim is lyndsy fonseca

I only own Leah

* * *

><p>It all started twenty-two years ago I was two when my mother died burnt alive in Lawrence, Kansas I don't remember anything about that night but I know what it lead to the only home my family has had since is a black 67 Chevy impala my mother was killed by a demon it's what started my father into his journey as a hunter and for his children Dean and I to follow in his footsteps Sam our youngest brother gave up hunting for a normal life away at college a life we were now disrupting because we needed help dad had gone missing on his latest hunt and Dean thought this would be a great family reunion he was wrong like usual<p>

"Stanford here we are" Dean says killing the engine to the impala

"Are you sure this is a good idea dean I mean he's happy maybe we should just leave him alone" I say

"Dad's missing and we need help" Dean says before getting out of the impala forcing me to follow when we get to Sam's apartment block Dean instead of using the door like a normal person climbs up the fire escape and breaks in through the window I follow him in but end up falling over

"Oh nice one" Dean whispers I roll my eyes as I stand up not bothering to say it wouldn't of happen if we had just used the front door or told Sam we were coming in the first place we start looking around the place or rather Dean does I just want to get Sam and get out Dean walks out of the room and I watch as Sam lunges forward and grabs the Dean by the shoulder. Dean knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. Dean grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room I follow silently behind letting them fight it out plus it's entertaining. Dean elbows Sam in the face forcing Sam to take a couple of steps back; Sam kicks at his head. Dean ducks and swings and Sam blocks. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. I walk over to them

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean tells him Sam is breathing hard.

"Dean, Leah?" Sam asks confused to see us.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam tells us

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean tells him Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor I roll my eyes at them.

"Or not." Dean says admitting defeat

"Get off of me." Dean tells Sam but Sam doesn't move

"Okay enough you two" I say pushing Sam away from Dean and Helping Dean up off the floor

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks us

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean tells him

"Leah, what the hell are you both doing here?" Sam asks me knowing he'd get more from me than Dean

"We got to talk." I tell him

"Uh, the phone?" Sam tells us

"If either of us had called, would you have picked up?" Dean asks before Sam can answer the lights turned on

"Sam?" a female voice calls out we all turn to the doorway to see a blonde girl she is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Jess." Sam says sounding like this was the last thing he wanted right now

"Hey. Dean, Leah, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam tells us Dean is practically drooling.

Wait, your brother Dean and your sister Leah?" Jess asks Jess seems surprised but happy. Sam nods reluctantly.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean tells her both Sam and I roll our eyes

"Dean keep it in your pant for once" I tell him

"Just let me put something on." Jess says turning to do but Dean Stops her

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean tells her his eyes never leaving her body I slap the back of his head

"Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here" I tell Jess the under laying message of piss off clear "talk about some private family business." Dean elaborates "But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean adds on

"No." Sam says he goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam tells us Dean and I share a look "Okay. Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean tells them

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam says not getting what Dean was trying to tell him I step forward

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." I say Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam says before pulling on a pair of jeans and a hoodie

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam tells us after we've explained

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him." Dean says

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam reminds us Dean Stops and looks at him I follow his lead

"Not for this long. Now are you going to come with us or not?" Dean asks

"I'm not." Sam tells us

"Why not?" I ask

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam tells us

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean says we start moving again

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam tells him

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asks stopping at the door that lead to the parking lot

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam almost yells

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean yells back

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam yells back

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." I say both look at me like they forgot I was there

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asks us Dean Rolls his eyes and slams the door open Sam and I follow

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam complains

"So what are you going to do? You're just going to live some normal, APPLE pie life? Is that it?" Dean asks as we reach the impala and walk to the trunk

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam tells him

"And that's why you ran away." Dean says

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam tells us

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean tells him Sam stays quiet

"I can't do this alone." Dean tells him

"Yes you can." Sam tells him

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean tells him

"Oh Jesus Christ what the hell am I chopped liver" I yell they both look at me startled it serves them right acting like I don't exist I roll my eyes at them Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asks Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, going straight for the secret weapons stash and starts digging through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mutters to himself still digging through the clutter

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asks us

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean says

"I was following a lead that turned out to be nothing" I tell him

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam asks us a little shocked and not sure whether to believe us or not

"I'm twenty-six and Leah's almost twenty-four, dude." Dean tells him Dean then finds a folder and pulls out a stack of paper

"Here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean says before handing one of the papers to Sam.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Dean tells him Sam reads it and glances up.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam says

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April. Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean says flipping through the articles that corresponded with the dates he mentioned Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.

"All men, all the Same five-mile stretch of road." Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean says before grabbing a handheld tape recorder.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday." Dean says before pressing play.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." Comes dads voice over static the recording stops

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asks

"Not bad, Sammy." I say

"Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean adds Sam shakes his head.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He tells Sam before pressing play

"I can never go home" an unknown female voice says

"Never go home." Sam says Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean tells Him Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Sam tells us Dean nods.

"Great" I say going to get in the car

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turns to go back to the apartment but I call out to him

"What's first thing Monday?" I ask

"I have this...I have an interview." Sam tells us

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean tells him

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam tells us

"Law school?" I ask as Dean Smirks.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asks Dean says nothing but after a while we both agree Sam heads back inside Dean and I get back in the car I lay down in the back seat ready to catch a few hours' sleep

"Leah what I said about being alone" Dean starts

"Forget it" I say not wanting to fight

"Leah I didn't mean anything by it I just meant I didn't want to do the actual hunting part alone you're not exactly great at it" Dean says this gets me to sit up

"I'm a great hunter you and dad and even Sam back in the day don't let me do anything because I'm a girl but I could beat all our ass any day and you can admit you like Sam more than me and missed him" I tell him before laying back down facing away from him I'd been awake for an hour when Dean pulls up to a rundown gas station

"Hey!" Dean calls out Sam and I turn and look at him

"You want breakfast?" He asks us holding up some food

"No, thanks." Sam tells him I simply make a give it here gesture Dean Rolls his eyes at me but throws a packet of chips my way anyway I catch them and start eating them straight away

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asks

"Yeah, well, hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career and its better than Leah robbing all the guys that get too grabby with her" Dean says Sam looks at me I send him a smile and he shakes his head

"Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean adds

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asks

"Uh, Burt Aframian. And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean tells him getting back in the car Sam and I turn in our seats and close our doors

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've got to update your cassette tape collection." Sam tells Dean

"Why?" Dean asks

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam tells him Dean is immediately offended

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean tells him putting Metallica on starts the car

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" Sam tries to tell him but Dean starts blasting the music

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean tells him I roll my eyes before leaning forwarded and slapping Dean on the back of the head

"Turn it down" I tell him he sends me a glare but turns it down anyway before driving off Sam starts calling the hospitals and morgues in the area Sam closes his phone and turns to us

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." He tells us

"So that's something, I guess." I say

"Check it out." Dean tells us pointing ahead where cop car were set up closing off a bridge Dean pulls over watches the cops for a second before reaching over to the glove department and pulls out a small wooden box that I recognize as the box we keep all our fake law enforcement IDs and badges Dean grabs two badges handing one to me before turning around

"Let's go" Dean tells us opening the door and getting out Sam and I look at each other before following

"You guys find anything?" One of the deputies yell over the bridge as we walk closer

"No! Nothing!" Another man yells back the deputy turns around and walks over to a car

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." We hear another deputy say as we reach the car

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" the first Deputy ask

"Yeah." The second replies

"How's Amy doing?" the first deputy asks

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." The second deputy tells him

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asks interrupting the conversation

"And who are you?" the first deputy asks standing to face us

"Federal marshals." Dean tells him as he and I flash our badges

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" the Deputy asks us

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean tells him

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" I ask as Dean starts to inspect the car

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." He tells us

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks as I join Dean looking over the car

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." The deputy tells Sam

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" I ask walking around the car

"No. Not so far as we can tell." The Deputy tells us

"So what's the theory?" Sam asks the deputy walking over to me and Dean

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" the deputy says

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crap police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean says I see Sam stomps on Dean's foot at the same time as I elbow him in the ribs Dean lets out a little grunt and the deputy looks at us confused

"Thank you for your time." I say starting to walk away

"Gentlemen." Sam says following after me when Dean catches up to us he slaps us both on the head

"Ow!" Sam and I say at the same time

"What was that for?" Sam asks

"Why'd you have to step on my foot and elbow me in the ribs?" Dean counters

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" I rebut

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean tells us getting in front of us and stoping forcing Sam and me to stop walking as well Sam coughs and motions behind Dean where the sheriff is standing with two FBI agents

"Can I help you people?" he asks us

"No, sir, we were just leaving." I tell him

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully" Dean says as the two FBI agents walk past us and we walk to the car we decide to drive in to town to talk to Amy

"I'll BET you that's her." Dean says as we spot a Goth girl posting up fliers

"Yeah" Sam says agreeing

"You must be Amy." Dean says walking up to the girl

"Yeah." The girl replies

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his relatives. I'm his uncle Dean, this is his uncle Sammy and his aunt Leah" Dean tells her

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy tells him

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean tells her

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam interrupts getting straight to the point

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asks Amy as she joins our little group

"Yeah." Amy tells her

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" I ask Amy she agrees and we make our way to a diner we get a booth Sam and Dean Sit on one side and Amy and the girl who introduced herself as Rachel sit on the other I borrow a chair for a table and sit at the end of the table

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...He never did." Amy tells us

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" I asks

"No. Nothing I can remember." Amy answers

"I like your necklace." Sam interjects cause Dean and I to look at him

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." Amy tells him

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam tells her I just shake my head

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean tells Sam before leaning forwarded

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything" Dean tells them Amy and Rachel look at each other.

"What is it?" I asks seeing there look

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel tells us

"What do they talk about?" The three of us ask at the same time

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Rachel tells us getting what we need from the girls we quickly said goodbye and made our way over to the library to research as soon as we get on a computer Dean Types in

"Female Murder Hitchhiking" he clicks go but it comes back with zero results. Dean replaces Hitchhiking with Centennial Highway but yet again get no results.

"Let me try." Sam says getting frustrated and reaches for the keyboard Dean smacks his hand away

"I got it." Dean tells him Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over causing me to roll my eyes

"Dude! You're such a control freak." Dean tells Sam hitting Sam in the shoulder.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asks us

"Yeah." I tell him confused

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam says he replaces Murder with Suicide and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam tells us reading the article

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks

"Yeah." Sam replies

"What?" I ask getting annoyed

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam tells us

"Hm." Dean replies

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam say reading from the article

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks pointing to the picture of the bridge Constance jumped off it was the same one from this morning we wait until dark before making our way back to the bridge

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says as we look out over the bridge

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." I say before walking away from the railing and starting walking along the bridge Dean beside me

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asks following him

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean says

"Dean, I told you, I've got to get back by Monday" Sam tells us

"Monday. Right. The interview." Dean says

"Yeah." Sam tells him

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some Lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asks I scoff and turn away

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asks

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" I ask him

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam stepping closer to Dean and me

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean tells him before Dean and I turn and start walking away

"And who's that?" Sam asks following us

"You're one of us." Dean tells him

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam tells us getting in front of us

"You have a responsibility to" Dean says before Sam interrupts

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Sam says this causes Dean to snap he grabs Sam and push him up against one of the bridge's support beams

"Dean!" I yell grabbing his arm and pulling

"Let him go" I say when Dean doesn't move

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean tells Sam before letting go of Sam and stepping away from us

"You okay?" I ask Sam after Dean starts walking away from us Sam nods I was about to say something when Dean calls out

"Guys" he yells we turn to him and see a woman standing on the ledge of the bridge Sam and I rush forward she turns to look at us before stepping off the bridge we all run forward and look over the edge

"Where'd she go?" Dean asks

"I don't know." Sam tells him just then the Impala turns on we all step towards it

"What the?" Dean asks

"Who's driving your car?" I ask Dean reaches in to his pocket and pulls out the keys, the impala launches forward we all start running it chase's us

"Go! Go!" Sam yells when it's clear we can't out run it Sam grabs my hand and jumps over the railing but we both grab the ledge so we don't go into the water Dean isn't so lucky Sam pulls himself up first and then reaches down to pull me up as soon as I'm safely on the ledge we start looking for Dean

"Dean?" I yell out hoping for a reply

"Dean!" Sam bellows clearly worried we spot a shape cover in Mud pulling itself out of the water the Mud cover shape rolls over and yells

"What?" its Dean Sam and I let out a relived chuckle

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam calls out he makes the okay sign with his hand

"I'm super." He calls back Sam and I pull ourselves over the railing as Dean makes his way to us he starts checking the car over

"Your car all right?" Sam asks as Dean closes the hood

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch" Dean yells the last bit hoping she hears him

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam says

"So where's the job go from here, genius?" I ask as we all lean on the hood of the impala Dean throws his hands up before flicking mad of his hands

"You smell like a toilet." Sam tells him I burst out laughing and Dean glares but that gives Dean the Idea of renting a motel room which thank god because I've been wearing the same clothes for three days now as we reach the motel we walk into the office and Dean slam "His" Credit card down

"One room, please." Dean tells the clerk

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the clerk asks after looking at the card

"What do you mean?" Sam asks

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk tells us we look at each other before asking the clerk what room he tells us and we rush over Dean and I Stand on look out as Sam picks the locks Sam grabs us and yanks us into the room closing the door behind us

"Whoa." Sam says getting a look at the room

"Does anyone else think dad went a little crazy?" I ask taking the room in Dean turns and glares at me

"What I'm just saying" I tell him he ignores me and walks further into the room he sniffs a burger and recoils in disgust

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least" Dean tells us

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam says as I walk towards one of the walls and start reading

"What have you got?" Sam asks noticing

"Centennial Highway victims." I tell him Dean walk over

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs ages, and ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asks no one in particular I can hear Sam moving around in the background

"Dad figured it out." Sam says Dean and I turn around

"What do you mean?" I ask

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white" Sam tells us Dean turns around and looks at the articles of the victims

"You sly dogs." He says

"Try not to sound impressed" I tell him rolling my eyes

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Dean says walking towards Sam

"She might have another weakness." Sam tells him

"Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" I ask walking over to them to read the article

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam says pointing to the picture

"If he's still alive." Sam adds

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm going to get cleaned up." Dean tells us before turning towards the bathroom

"Hey, Dean?" Sam calls out Dean turns to face him

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Sam tells him Dean holds up his hand

"No chick-flick moments." Dean tells him causing me to yet again roll my eyes

"All right. Jerk." Sam says

"Bitch." Dean replies

"Idiots" I say we all laugh as this was something we use to do often Sam finds a picture that dad kept of the four of us I get changed before helping Sam find an address Dean finally comes out of the bathroom clean and dress as Sam is checking his messages and I'm rereading the Women in white mythology

"Hey, I'm starving, I'm going to grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asks walking in to the room

"No." Sam tells him

"Bring me back a burger and Fry's" I say not glancing up from my journal

"You sure Sam? Aframian's buying." Dean tells him Sam shakes his head and Dean leaves

"What?" I hear Sam says I look at him and see him on his Phone I sit up and send him a Questioning look

"What about you?" Sam asks Standing up I stand up and Walk over to him Sam hangs up the phone

"Cops we got to go" Sam says starting to grab some things

"What about Dean?" I ask pulling on a pair of Boots and grabbing my things

"They already got him" Sam tells me looking out the window I join him to see the deputies from yesterday talking to Dean before one heads towards us

"Window in the Bathroom" I tell Sam he nods and we flee out the window we watch as Dean gets arrested before driving off in the Impala

"So what now?" I ask Sam

"Well we have the address for Constance's husband I say we do what we planning on doing and asking where the body is" Sam tells me

"I Meant about Dean how are we going to get him out?" I ask

"We'll think of something" Sam says I sigh and look out the window

"Hey Dean's going to be fine he always is" Sam tells me

"I know" I say we don't talk for the rest of the drive when its mid to late afternoon when we get to Joseph Welch's Sam knocks on the door a while later and older man opens the door

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks

"Yeah." The man replies Sam pulls out a photo and asks if he recognise dad we start walking and talking

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." Joseph tells us

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam tells him

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me" Joseph tells us

"About your late wife Constance?" I ask

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph tells us very confused and horrified

"And where is that again?" Sam asks

"What, I got to go through this twice?" Joseph asks sounding like it was the last thing he wanted to do

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." I say

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Joseph tells us

"And why did you move?" Sam asks

"I'm not going to live in the house where my children died." Joseph tells him like it was obvious and he was crazy for asking

"Mr Welch, did you ever marry again?" I ask

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." Joseph tells us

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asks joseph hesitates before replying

"Definitely." He says it's clear he's lying

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam tells him and we start to walk away I know I should hold my tongue but I can't I have to say something

"Mr Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" I ask turning to face him he turns and looks at me

"A what?" He asks

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story." I tell him walking forward

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense." He tells me before turning away

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." I tell him following him this just pisses him off

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" he tells me getting in my faces

"You tell me." I say

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph tells me clearly trying not to break down I might have pushed to far Sam grabs my Arm and pulls me back over to the Impala we get in and he drives away

"You shouldn't have done that" Sam tells me

"You would have done it to and know we know for sure" I tell him

"what happened while I was gone Leah you never use to be like this" Sam asks me I just scoff and look out the window ignoring his question a little while later Sam calls the police to report fake gun shots as a distraction for Dean we still haven't spoken Sam's phone ring's an hour later he answer's it putting it on speaker

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean says

"You're welcome." Sam tells him

"Listen, we got to talk." Dean tells us

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." I say before Sam could

"Leah, would you shut up for a second?" I hear Dean say I shrink back and close my mouth

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam says taking over when he notice's I fell silent

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean tells us

"What? How do you know?" Sam asks Dean

"I've got his journal." Dean tells us Sam and I share a look

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." I tell Dean

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean tells us  
>"What's it say?" Sam asks<p>

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean tells us

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asks

"I'm not sure yet." Dean says

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asks I look at the Room to see a women standing there

"Sam look out" I yell Sam looks up dropping the phone and slamming on the breaks we sit there for a second catching our breath

"Take me home." Constance says from the back seat causing Sam and I to Jump

"Take me home!" Constance demands

"No." Sam tells her my door goes flying open and I'm forcibly removed from the car I hit the pavement rolling

"Leah" I hear slam call before my door is slammed shut and the Impala is driving away I get up and start running after the car and Sam I get there in time to see Dean Shooting into the car I run over to him in time to see Sam sit up

"I'm taking you home." He says before starting the car and driving it forward

"Sam!" Both Dean and I yell wondering what the hell he was doing as we watched him drive into a house

"Sam! You okay?" Dean calls out running through the whole Sam had made I follow behind him

"I think..." Sam tells him

"Can you move?" I ask as Dean opens the passenger door

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam asks reaching an arm out Dean grabs hold of it and helps Sam from the car

"There you go" Dean says once Sam is out of the car we all turn around to find Constance standing there holding a picture frame she glares up at us before dropping the picture frame and moving out of way as a boudoir comes flying across the floor pinning us to the car we try pushing it but it won't move the lights start flickering and we all look around including Constance we can hear the sound of water splashing and see water running down the stairs Constance turns around and then flickers out reappearing at the bottom of the stairs

"You've come home to us, Mommy." Young voices say from somewhere I'm guessing the top of the stairs the children then appear behind Constance she turns to face them they reach forward and hug her resulting in her screaming flickering in and out before some weird lighting and morphing happens then her and the children disappears into the floor the only thing left is a puddle of water we all look at each other before pushing the boudoir down and walking over to the puddle

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam tells him

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." I say Dean slaps him in the chest and Sam cover the pain by laughing Dean and I walk over to the car

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asks Dean

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean tells him

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you." Dean says looking over the car we got the car out of the house fairly easy and then we were on the road again I was in the back seat while Dean drove and Sam look over a map figuring out where dads coordinates lead to

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam tells us finally

"Sounds charming. How far?" I ask leaning forward

"About six hundred miles." Sam tells us

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean says

"Good I can get some sleep" I add

"Guys, I'm…" Starts to say but hesitates

"You're not coming." Dean guess

"What a surprise" I say rolling my eyes and seating back

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I got to be there." Sam says

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Dean tells him I lay down and pretend to go to sleep not wanting to Deal with my brothers Dean eventual pulls to a stop and Sam gets up

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asks Dean

"And maybe I can meet up with you later" Sam adds

"Yeah, all right." Dean tells him not believing him

"And tell Leah I said goodbye" Sam adds before tapping the car and walking away

"Sam?" Dean calls out Sam must have stopped because he continued

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there" Dean tells him

"Yeah." Sam agrees before Dean drives away

"Leah I know you're awake" Dean says I sit up

"Why didn't you say anything before then" I ask

"Because it not my place" Dean tells me I sigh

"Turn the car around" I tell him he glances at me but does as I ask anyway where about to knock on Sam's door when we hear him scream

"No!" Sam yells Dean kicks the front door open. And we rush inside

"Sam!" Dean and I yell out.

"Jess!" We hear Sam yell from the bedroom we run into the Bedroom it's on fire

"Sam!" I yell seeing him but he doesn't responded

"Sam!" Dean yell we looks up and sees Jess.

"Oh my god" I whisper it was just like dad had described mums death

"No! No!" Sam yell I'm frozen in place but Dean Grabs Sam off the bed

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam yells as shoves us out the door, Sam struggling all the way. The Flames engulf the apartment.

Later a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean and I look on, before turning and walking back to the car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Sam looks up tears running down his face neither Dean nor I know what to say Sam just sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." He tells us before shutting the trunk.

* * *

><p>tell me what you think<p>

T


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

First supernatural fic

its a sister fic

I post everything Leah wears at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

Dean 26

Leah 23/24

Sam 22

face claim is lyndsy fonseca

I only own Leah

Shout out to Rabbit of psychosis who reviewed the last chapter

* * *

><p>Wendigo<p>

We had spent a week Stanford looking for anything connected to Jess before finally deciding driving to Blackwater ridge Sam was asleep in the front passenger seat asleep dean was driving while I was lying down in the backseat Dean was playing hot blooded by foreigner I see Sam jerk awake by sitting up fully and rubbing his eyes dean looks at him concerned which just concerns me more if it was bad enough for Dean to notice it was bad

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam glances over at Dean and then away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam tells him Dean nods.

"Another nightmare?" I ask sitting up Sam clears his throat not wanting Dean to know

"You want to drive for a while?" Dean asks

"What" I yell at Dean Sam looks as equally shocked Dean has never once let either of us drive and we had both asked

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam yells me as I nod along in the backseat

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean tells him

"I want to" I say from the backseat Dean looks at through the rear-view mirror sending a look that says shut up

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Sam tells Dean I scoff because he was so not perfectly okay

"Mm-hm." Dean murmurs not sounding convinced Sam so of notice but he grabs the map and changes the subject

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." I tell him Sam folds down the map

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." He says I roll my eyes because of course

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica" Dean tells him

"We got to find Dad first." Sam interrupts

"Dad disappearing- and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." Dean says

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge." Sam says

"What about it?" I ask

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asks we drive past a sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest". We park at the ranger station and head inside to check out a map of the Black Ridge area

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam tells us

"Dudes, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean calls out to us we find him standing in front of a photo I shake my head

"Dean could you focus please?" I ask before Sam walks over and stands next to Dean.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam tells him

"You people aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" a ranger asks us we all whip around startled

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam tells him I as I walk over and join them Dean grins and raises a fist.

"Recycle, man." Dean tells him Sam and I share a look

"Bull." The ranger tells us Sam's eyes flick to Dean, who doesn't move.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" The ranger asks us Dean considers this.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson." Dean says reading the rangers name tag as we walk over to stand at the ranger's desk

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Wilkinson ask us Dean shakes his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." Wilkinson tells us

"We will." I tell him trying to pull Dean out of there before he says something stupid

"Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asks and there's the stupid thing

"That is putting it mildly." Wilkinson tells us

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean says and I was wrong this was the stupid thing it cause Wilkinson eye Dean. Dean raises his eyebrows. As we exit the rangers station Dean's laughing because somehow the ranger actual gave him a copy of the County permit

"What, are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asks

"What do you mean?" Dean asks him

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asks Dean and Sam stop and stare at each other

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean tells him

"What?" Sam asks noticing dean giving him a look

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asks

"Since now." Sam says before getting in the car Dean and I share a look before getting in the car we drive to this Haley chick's house Dean hands me a fake ID before getting out of the car we walk up to the door and I knock

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Leah, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean tells her Haley hesitates.

"Let me see some ID." Haley tells us smart girl Dean and I pull out our fake ID's and hold them up against the screen door Haley opens the door.

"Come on in." She tells us

"Thanks." Dean tells her Dean moves to pull the door further

"That yours?" Haley asks catching sight of the impala

"Yeah." Dean tells her always proud of his baby

"Nice car." Haley tells him before turning around Dean Smile's maybe he'll of a hook-up after all Dean Mouths something to Sam, who rolls his eyes. Haley leads us into the kitchen

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks as Haley comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley tells us

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I say

"He's got a satellite phone, too." She tells me

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks

"He wouldn't do that." Ben Haley's little brother says Dean Eyes making him look away.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley tells us it weird how alike we were

"I understand I have two brothers both our parents are out of the picture we raised each other" I tell her

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks uncomfortable

"Yeah." Haley tells him before showing us to a laptop where she pulls up pictures.

"That's Tommy." She tells us before flicking through the photo's the last one is a video she clicks play

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom says in the video

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean tells her "Then maybe I'll see you there." She says we all share looks

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm going to find Tommy myself." She tells us

"I think I know how you feel." Dean tells her

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks still at the laptop

"Sure." She tells him we leave shortly after that and make our way to the local bar we sit at down at a table in the corner Dean makes sure to keep a close eye on me

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam tells us before opening dad's journal

"Any before that?" Dean asks Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show us.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam says as Dean and I read the article

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam continues Sam opens his laptop, which already has a window open to Tom's video.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam finishes Sam shows us the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

"Do it again." Dean tells him Sam repeats the frames.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam tells us Dean hits Sam making Sam look at him.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean says I roll my eyes boys

"Yeah." Sam says agreeing while closing his laptop.

"I got one more thing." Sam says before handing over another newspaper article.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam tells us

"If he was just a kid in 'fifty-nine there's a good chance he's still alive" I say quickly doing the math in my head

"Is there a name?" Dean asks turns out there was a name and it became our next stop

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a" Shaw says

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asks interrupting Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette and nods.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asks Shaw

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" I ask again Shaw won't answer "If We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean tells him

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." He tells us while taking a seat.

"Mr Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asks sitting down next to the man Shaw pauses.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard." He told us

"It came at night?" Sam asks gently Shaw nods.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asks still gently

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Shaw tells us obviously still effected

"It killed them?" Sam asks again he was always better at talking to people

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since. Shaw tells us before pausing

"Did leave me this, though." Shaw tells us before opening his collar to reveal long scars they were Claw marks.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." Shaw tells us he bid him a goodnight and leave Dean Waits in till we're in the corridor before speaking

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean says

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam tells us

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean tells him

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asks us

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog." I say

"Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean says we walk out to the impala and open the secret weapon compartment and start packing a duffel bag for tomorrow

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam tells us

"Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asks

"Yeah." Sam says both Dean and I look at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not going to just sit this out." I tell him

"No we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean tells him before picking up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asks slamming the weapons box shut, then the trunk.

"Now we got to babysit too?" Sam asks Dean and I just stare at him.

"What?" Sam asks us

"Nothing." Dean tells him He throws the duffel bag at Sam and we walk off. We get some sleep at a motel for the night and wake up bright and early and drive to the forest we see Haley already there and pull up in front of her little group

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asks

"Who are these guys?" An unknown man asks

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley tells the man as Sam heads past everyone with the duffle bag

"You're rangers?" The man asks us

"That's right." Dean tells her

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asks looking at our attire Dean looks down at himself.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean tells her and try and hold back the laugh as we walk past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." The man asks us

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother, that's all." Dean tells the man before we join up with Sam in front of the group Dean heads past Sam.

We've been hiking through the forest for a while now with Roy in the lead, then Dean and me, Haley, Ben, and Sam bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean says making conversation

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy tells him

"Uh-huh. What kind of Furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asks I roll my eyes

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy says Dean Walks pass Roy

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asks Roy grabs Dean. I take a step forwarded ready to defend my brother while Sam looks on with Haley and Ben

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" I sigh with relief but roll my eyes at dean's stupidity

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy tells Dean before dropping the stick and retaking the lead. I walk up to Dean and slap his head

"Bear trap." Dean tells everyone like we didn't already know we hike on. Haley catches up to Dean. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley says before grabbing Dean's arm

"So who the hell are you?" She asks Ben walks past. Sam and I look at Dean, who indicates with his expression that we keep going; Sam obeys dragging me along with him. I wait for dean to catch up

"We did you tell her?" I ask as it seemed Haley so okay with him now

"The truth" He tells me

"Oh yeah, that we're monster hunters and our father left us a secret clue to this location and we think a monster took her brother and possibly killed him?" I ask being sassy

"No, that we're siblings looking for our father who might be out here" Dean tells me before walking on it was later in the Roy was still in the lead followed by Sam, me, Ben, Haley and Dean

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy tells us Sam walks past Roy

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asks him Roy pulls out a GPS

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Roy tells him Dean and I walk up to Sam

"You hear that?" Dean asks I nod my head

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam replies

"I'm going to go take a look around." Roy says

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I tell him

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy says before gripping his gun and Walking past us to retake the lead

"Oh I'm starting to hope dies" I tell Sam and Dean, Dean Gives me a look before turning back to Haley and Ben

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean tells them walking away we're walking along the trail when he hear Roy call out

"Haley! Over here!" Comes Roys voice Haley takes off running we follow behind her we come to a stop

"Oh my God." Haley says seeing the tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy tells us we start looking around

"Tommy? Tommy!" Haley calls out Sam moves to catch up with Haley and shushes her

"Tommy!" Haley yells out

"Shh-hh-hh!" Sam tells her

"Why?" Haley asks

"Something might still be out there." Sam tells her

"Sam! Leah!" Dean calls out, we both move over to him and find him crouched down on the ground we crouch next to him

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean says we all stand up

"I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog." Dean says we walk back to the follows. Dean walks over to Haley noticing while Sam and I walk away

"What's up with you and Dean?" Sam asks

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him

"I didn't notice it on our last hunt but you two seem close and you and Dean were never got along growing up and now sometimes I find it hard to tell you guys a part" Sam tells me

"You were gone for two year's Sammy a lot happened" I tell

"Help! Help!" Someone Screams Dean hands me a gun before we all take off running Roy leads the way as we all run to help the person.

"Help! Somebody!" The person shouts we reach a clearing but find no one

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asks we all listen but hear nothing

"Everybody back to camp." Sam tells us before rushing back to the Camp site when we get there we find all the supplies are missing.

"Our packs!" Haley says noticing

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy says

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asks

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam tells her

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy says Sam walks over to me and Dean.

"I need to speak with you both. In private." Sam tells us we head a little bit away from the group. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam says Dean hands it over. Sam opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.

"All right, check that out." Sam tells us handing the journal back to us

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean tells him

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam says

"Great." I say taking out the gun dean handed me

"Well then this is useless." I say waving the gun Sam gives Dean Back dad's journal and heads back the way we came before stopping and turning back to us

"We got to get these people to safety." Sam tells us back at the campsite, Sam addresses the rest of the group

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated." Sam tells them

"What?" Haley asks

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy tells Sam

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just going to make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam tells him

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy tells him "Relax." Dean tells Roy

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam tells him Roy steps right into Sam's space.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy tells Sam I was surprised Roy wasn't knocked on his ass for that in fact I was itching to do it myself

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam tells him Roy laughs in Sam's face he pokes Sam and Sam hits his hand away

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy asks

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen" Sam says Dean pushes Sam away before he can finish his sentence. "Boy's!" Haley yells out

"Chill out." I tell Sam

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley tells us there's a long pause before anyone says anything.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean tells everyone "How?" Haley asks we collect wood to make a fire before telling everyone the truth of what was out there but not going in to specifies and then Dean starts drawing symbols in the dirt to make a protective circle

"One more time, that's a?" Haley asks

Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean tells her Roy laughs, "Nobody likes a sceptic, Roy." I tell him from my place around the fire Dean heads over to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite and I follow after him.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaking head of yours?" Dean asks Sam

"Dean" Sam starts to protested

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember" Dean tells him Sam doesn't speak for a beat.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asks

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." I say "Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asks us Dean stands up and pulls out dad's diary before squatting in front of Sam

"This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean tells him Sam shakes his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he-tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Sam asks

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean tells him "Dean...no. I got to find Dad. I got to find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam tells him

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's going to kill you. You got to have patience, man." Dean tells him Sam looks down, then up.

"How do you both do it? How does Dad do it?" Sam asks us Dean looks over at Haley and Ben.

"Well for one, them. I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Dean tells him this causes Sam to smile. A twig snaps.

"Help me!" The voice from earlier today yells out

"Please!" it calls out again we all stands and Dean readies his gun. Sam shines the flashlight about.

"Help!" it yells again

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." I tell Haley ben and Roy

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks sarcastically

"Help! Help me!" the voice screams before dissolving into Growling.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy says hearing the growling

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Haley tells Ben Something rushes past making Haley scream "It's here." Sam calls out Roy shoots at the rustling, then a few more times.

"I hit it!" Roy says running to see what he hit

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yells before turning to Haley and Ben.

"Don't move." He tells them

"Leah you stay with them" He tells me I nod my head and watch as Sam and Dean run after Roy Haley's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. While I have my gun out Sam and Dean come back a little while later

"Roy?" I ask Dean just shakes his head and now I felt bad for wishing him dead the night had been a sleepless one as dawn comes I see Sam sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding Dad's journal I walk over to him and sit down

"I never answered your question from last night" I tell him he just looks at me blankly

"You got Dean's answer and probably dad's about how they survive to having found the thing that killed mum" I tell him

"So what's your answer?" Sam asks

"I let the anger go a long time ago it made me a sloppy hunter I mean I still feel the anger but it's not what fuels me or keeps me going I'm focused I think of every hunt as practice for the real one for the final one where we get to kill the thing that killed mum and the rest of the time it's you and Dean making sure that you're as fine as you can be, getting between you when your fighting trying to give us some sort of normalness in-between and having an end point helps after we kill the thing that killed mum I'm quitting hunting maybe I'll even try being normal" I tell him before getting up and walking over to Dean, Haley and Ben

"How do you know about this stuff?" I hear Haley ask

"Kind of runs in the family." I tell her Dean walks up to me and Sam joins us

"Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam says

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean tells him Sam looks at me

"I could use the practice" I tell him he nods telling me he understood what I was saying Sam shows the wendigo page of dad's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam tells them

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a MINER or hunter." Dean adds

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asks Dean picks a couple things up off the ground as I answer

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." I tell them

"Like the Donner Party." Ben says I nod my head

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam tells them

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean adds

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asks us I lance at Sam and Dean who both nod before looking back at Haley

"You're not going to like it." I tell her

"Tell me." She says

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We got to track it back there." I tell her

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asks

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically we got to torch the sucker." Dean tells her holding up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. Dean leads the way out of the camp through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. I follow behind him then Haley, then Ben, then Sam. It's later in the Day and Sam is now leading the group when Sam calls out "Dean." Dean catches up to him leaving me with Ben and Haley but I can still hear them

"What is it?" Dean asks Sam

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam says we hear growling and we all start looking around the Trees rustle. Haley screams before diving out of the way as Something Heavy lands where she stood it was Roy's body dean and I examine Roy while Sam checks on Haley

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asks Haley

"His necks broke." Dean calls out there's more growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean tells us and we all start running Sam and I see Ben fall and Hurry back to help him

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam says as he lifts Ben up and we run to catch up to Dean and Haley we hear Haley scream in the distance.

"Haley?" Ben yells we all stop running and Sam picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. We start looking around

"Dean!" Sam yells out

"DEAN" I scream hoping he'll hear and answer

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks as we walk through the forest looking for a trail

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam tells him Ben bends down and looks at something

"They went this way." Ben calls out to us

"You sure?" I ask as Sam and I walk over to him Ben shows us the peanut M&M he found that Which Dean had been eating

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam says tossing the M&M away.

"I'm never going him shit about keeping food in his pocket's again" I say relived Sam Ben and I follow the trail to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Sam looks at us, shrugs, and goes inside. Ben and I follow. It dark inside the mine so Sam shines the flashlight ahead of we walk forwarded we hear Growling in the distance; Sam shuts off the light and pulls Ben into a small tunnel and I follow The Wendigo walks in front of the head of the tunnel we are currently hiding in ben whimpers and Sam and I cover his mouth before he can scream giving away our location. The Wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing. Sam Ben and I go down the tunnel it just came out of we're walking over a closed of mine shaft when The floorboards creak and we fall through landing on a pile of bones I dislocated my shoulder in the fall. There is another pile nearby of skulls. Ben spots them and leaps backward.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam tells him catching him we can hear creaking and Sam and I look around before spotting Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam runs over to Dean and BEN to HALEY while I walk over to the edge of the tunnel and slam my shoulder in to it popping it back in place trying not to scream at the pain I walk over to Sam to see Dean awake

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks Dean, Dean Winces.

"Yeah." Dean tells us

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben pleads his sister Sam cuts Dean down while Ben takes care of Haley. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. Dean makes pained noises.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asks Dean Grimaces.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." I tell him holding my shoulder Haley stands up and spots Tom still hanging and starts crying and walks toward him we all follow

"Tommy..." She brokenly whispers before touch his face he jerks awake causing Haley to scream she turns to Sam.

"Cut him down!" she tells Sam he steps ups and cuts him down

"We're going to get you home." Haley tells her brother

"Check it out." Dean calls out holding flare guns

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam says grinning Dean laughs and twirls the guns. Dean hands Sam and I a flare gun each before grabbing one for himself but we head down a tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead with Haley and Ben supporting TOM, who is limping in the middle with me bringing up the rear when we start to hear growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean says

"We'll never outrun it." Haley tells him Dean looks back at the others.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asks

"Yeah, I think so." Sam says I look back at them to see the look on their faces and knew instantly what they were thinking

"Dean no I'm not leaving you alone" I tell him

"You're injured" He tells me

"So are you" I fire back he rolls his eyes before looking at Haley and ben

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Leah. They're going to get you out of here." Dean tells them I huff in annoyance at Dean ignoring me

"What are you going to do?" Haley asks him Dean winks at her and starts walking

"Chow time, you freaking bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good" Dean yells we waits until Dean is a safe distance away.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Sam tells us and with one lingering look in the direction Dean went I run after Sam Haley Ben and Tom we all hurry down the tunnel. We start to hear Growling. Sam turns to me

"Get them outta here." He tells me before I can refuse Haley speaks up

"Sam, no." Haley tells him

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam screams at us Hearing the growling come closer

"Come on, Haley!" Ben Tells Haley dragging her along I take one last look at Sam before Getting in front of Haley and Ben As they help Tom along I hear the gun go off in the distance

"Sam!" I yell hoping he's okay he comes around a corner running towards us

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam tells us and we start running wendigo is right behind us we run into a dead end

"Get behind us." I tell them they move behind Sam and I somewhere along the way both Sam and I had lost our flare guns

"Hey!" Dean shouts behind the wendigo when it turns around Dean Shoots it in the stomach the wendigo goes up in flames

"Not bad, huh?" Dean calls out Sam and I just grin and Laugh. We're outside the rangers office having finally made it out of the woods after night and I was getting my shoulder looked over

"I'm fine" I tell the paramedic for the hundredth time he finally lets me go with a sling which I will be taking off as soon as we're out of sight and I walk over to Haley and Dean

"Must you cheapen the moment?" Haley asks

"It's his speciality" I tell her she smiles at me while I grin back. A paramedic comes up to Haley.

"You riding with your brother?" The paramedic asks

"Yeah." Haley tells her the paramedic heads back to the ambulance Haley turns to Ben.

"Let's go." She tells him Sam and Ben nod at each other. Haley kisses Dean on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father." She tells him

"Thanks, Sam, Leah" She tells us before walking to the ambulance I grin at Dean as Sam and I walk over and sit on the Impala's hood next to Dean

"What?" Dean asks me noticing the grin

"Get a little kiss did we?" I ask he shoves my hurt shoulder

"Ow you're mean" I tell him sulking

"Man, I hate camping." Dean says

"Me too." Sam replies

"Got that right" I add as we watch the ambulance drive away

"Sam, you know we're going to find Dad, right?" Dean asks him

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam says

"What oh come on I'm older than him" I say not liking the fact Sam get to drive the impala before I do

"You've got a bad shoulder" Dean tells me tossing Sam the keys

"Fine but the backseat's mine" I say getting in the back taking the sling off lying down and getting some sleep

* * *

><p>Review, fave and follow<p>

T


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

First supernatural fic

its a sister fic

I post everything Leah wears at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

Dean 26

Leah 23/24

Sam 22

face claim is lyndsy fonseca

I only own Leah

shout out to Rabbit of psychosis who reviewed the last chapter again

* * *

><p>Dead in the Water<p>

We are eating at some crappy diner/hotel that I couldn't be bother to remember the name of I was focused on my food while Dean was searching the papers for a new case and Sam was doing something in the bathroom An attractive Waitress, whose nametag reads Wendy, approaches us "Can I get you anything else?" She asks Dean more than me Dean looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on. Sam comes over and sits down.

"Just the check, please." Sam tells her

"Okay." Wendy says before walking away Dean drops his head, then looks at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean tells him before pointing to Wendy

"That's fun." Dean says still pointing to Wendy I slap the back of his head

"Don't be gross" I tell him Dean hands Sam the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Dean tells us

"A funeral?" Sam asks in disbelief

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean tells him

"It not that weird" I say both just look at me

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them" Sam says while staring very hard at Dean

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asks I roll my eyes

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam says

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asks

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam tells him

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?" Dean asks him I pull them apart in a second I needed to finish my coffee

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just" Sam says before dean cut him off

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies." Dean says before I interrupted

"I was there too" I say Dean rolls his eyes before continuing

"We will find Dad, but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean asks him Sam rolls his eyes. Wendy walks by, distracting Dean.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam calls out noticing Dean wasn't listening I hit his arm Causing Dean to return his attention to Sam.

"Huh?" He asks

"How far?" Sam asks so it was decided we were going to Lake Manitoc. Turns out it was about a day's drive we drive straight to the Carlton house after getting changed somewhere I never want to ever again and Dean knocks on the door a boy no older than twenty answers the door

"Will Carlton?" Dean asks

"Yeah, that's right." Will replies

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Smith" Dean says I roll my eyes at using Smith as a last name

"We're with the US Wildlife Service." I say holding up an ID we all walk outside we see Bill Carlton sitting on a bench on the dock

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will tells us

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asks

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Will tells us

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asks

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will says

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" I ask

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will says

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asks

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asks us

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean says before turning back to the car.

"Thank you for your time" I say following Dean

"What about your father?" I hear Sam ask forcing Dean and I to stop and turn back around.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asks Will turns to look at his dad and then back to Sam

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Will says

"We understand." Sam tells him before we all walk back to the car our next stop is the police station

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff asks as he lets us behind the front desk after we flash our badges and tell him what we wanted to know

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam says

"Like what?" sheriff Jake asks us as we walk into his office

"Here, sit, please." He tells us as he motions to chairs in front of his desk.

"There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." He tells us as we sit down

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Jake jokes

"Yeah. Right" Dean says laughing before glancing at us

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks." Jake says before sitting down

"Still we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Jake tells us

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean says

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake says

"I know." Dean tells him

"Anyway... All this...it won't be a problem much longer." Jake tells us sighing

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well, the dam, of course." He replies

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean says guessing after Sam and I are no help

"It's falling apart" Jake tells us a swing and a miss for Dean but not too bad hopefully

"And the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake says eyeing us okay he doesn't believe our story

"Exactly." Dean tells him trying to cover ass a Young Woman taps on the door interrupting

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asks we stand up.

"I can come back later." She says

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter." Jake says I roll my eyes they always forget there's a female in the room asshole

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean says shaking the women's hand

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She says

"Hi." Dean replies Sam and I just give each other a look

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake tells her Andrea's face changes into either terror or sadness at the mention of the lake

"Oh." Is all she says A Boy walks in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asks the kid the boy walks away without speaking and Andrea follows.

"His name is Lucas." Jake tells us as we watch Lucas and Andrea

"Is he okay?" Sam asks

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Jake tells us showing us out of his office

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean ask

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea tells us

"Two-would you mind showing us?" Deans asks and I can't hide my eye roll Andrea laughs.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asks

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean tells her

"I'm headed that way anyway." She says

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She tells her father before bending down and kissing Lucas

"We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea tells him there's no reaction Dean waves at Jake as we start to leave Jake nods in return

"Thanks again." Sam throws over his shoulder we were walking behind Andrea as she showed us to the motel

"So, cute kid." Dean tells her trying to start a conversation I just shake my head

"Thanks." She says before crossing the street and we follow

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean says I give him a 'what the hell are you doing' look while Sam's trying very hard not to laugh before Andrea glances at him and ignores him. We keep walking before stopping in front of a building that says Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea tells us

"Thanks." Sam tells her she turns to Dean

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She tells him before she leaves, calling back over her shoulder.

"Enjoy your stay!" we watch her leave

"I like her" I say

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam tells him

"I love kids." Dean replies

"Name three children that you even know." I reply Dean thinks and comes up empty. Sam and I leave him there to get checked into the motel.

"I'm thinking!" Dean calls after us

"Does it hurt?" I call back as soon as we get in the room Sam starts searching on his laptop and Dean Starts going through his clothes while I lay down on the bed

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam tells us

"Any before that?" Dean asks

"Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam tells us I get up and walk over to him so I can read over his shoulder.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asks

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam says as Dean joins us and starts reading over Sam's shoulder

"Why?" I ask

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam tells us

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asks pointing at the screen

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam say before clicking a link opening a new page. LOCAL Man IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with Lucas.

"Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam says reading the page Sam clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." I say

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean says Sam and I share a look we wait till three before making our way to the park we see Andrea sitting on a bench and walk over to her

"Can we join you?" Sam asks her she looks up at us

"I'm here with my son." She tells us Dean looks over at Lucas.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean asks not waiting for a reply as he walks over to Lucas

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not going to work on me." Andrea tells us Sam sits next to her while I stay standing

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam tells her

"I'm going to take a walk" I tell Sam he nods and I start walking around the park I walk up to Dean and Lucas to hear Dean talking I stay back and listen

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake." Dean says there's no sign of a response from Lucas

"Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean tells him Dean holds a piece of paper out to Lucas drawn on it are stick figures.

"This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, my kick ass annoying sister and that's me. All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean tells him before getting up and walking away I follow him

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea tells us

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean tells her Andrea nods.

"What are the Doctors saying?" Sam asks

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea tells us

"That can't be easy. For either of you." I say

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." Andrea says before trailing off

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean tells her

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish" Andrea stops as Lucas walks up to us

"Hey sweetie." Andrea says seeing Lucas he hands Dean a drawing.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean says before Lucas walks away from us we look just look at Dean confused

It's the next day when Sam walks into the room saying

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Before closing the door behind him

"What do you mean?" Dean asks as Sam sits next to him on the bed

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam tells us

"He drowned?" I ask

"Yep. In the sink." Sam says

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean tells us

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asks

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water" Dean says

"Water that comes from the same source." I add

"The lake." Sam says

"Yeah." Dean agrees

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam tells us

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." I say as Dean stands up.

"This is going to happen again soon." Dean says sitting down in the chair

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam adds

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean says

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris-Bill Carlton's godson." Sam tells us

"Let's go pay Mr Carlton a visit." I say standing up and heading for the door

When we arrive at the Carlton house we find Bill sitting on the same bench on the dock at he was yesterday

"Mr Carlton?" Sam calls out we looks over at us

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." I tell him

"We're from the, the Department" Dean says before being cut off

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." He tells us

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death-we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam tells me

"My children are gone. It's...its worse than dying. Go away. Please." He tells us we nod before leaving and heading back to the car

"What do you think?" Sam asks us

"That was the nicest piss off I've ever gotten" I say

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean says Sam leans on the Impala.

"So now what?" Sam asks us Dean goes still.

"What is it?" I asks him

"Huh." Is the only he response as he stares at the Carlton house.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean tells us he pulls out the drawing Lucas brought him before showing Sam and I it was a drawing of the Carlton house we drive straight to the Barr house

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea tells us after we ask her if we can talk to Lucas

"I just need to talk to him." Dean tells her

"Just for a few minutes." Dean pleads

"He won't say anything. What good's it going to do?" Andrea asks us

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam tells her

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea says

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean tells her she agrees to let Dean talk to Lucas she walks up to Lucas's room where we find him Drawing with toy soldiers standing around him Dean enters and crouches down by Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asks no reaction

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean tells him sitting down Lucas has no reaction Dean pulls out house picture and puts it down in front of Lucas.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Dean says Lucas keeps colouring.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom-I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Dean tells Lucas causing Sam to look at him in surprise. Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean which shocks Andrea. He hands Dean a picture

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean tells him before getting up and we're off trying to figure out the clue we had been given

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean tells us

"There are cases-going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam says

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" I ask Sam shakes his head disagreeing

"I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean tells him

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam says giving in

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean tells him Sam looks at the picture.

"See this church? I BET there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam tells him

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." I joke Sam laughs it off before getting serious

"You know, um... What you said about Mom...you never told me that before." He says looking at Dean

"It's no big deal." Dean tells him Sam keeps looking at Dean

"Oh God, we're not going to have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean groans out

"Yeah no chick flick moments remember" I say causing Sam to laugh we find a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; we look around looking for the house we spot it pretty quickly it looks exactly like Lucas's drawing Sam looks at Dean. We look up at the church and cross the street to the house. Dean knocks on the door and it's opened by an old lady

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asks

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She tells us

"The police never-I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." She tells us Sam nudges me and points to a table with toy soldiers on it before pointing them out to Dean

"Losing him-you know, it's...its worse than dying." She says Dean glances at us because we had heard that phrase before

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asks her

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She tells us Dean picks a picture off the mirror. Dean reads from the back of the picture.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy." He says we all exchange looks before leaving heading back to the Carlton house

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam states

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean asks

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." I say

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asks

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asks

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want REVENGE. It's possible." I say The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. We approach the house.

"Mr Carlton?" Sam calls out we hear an engine roar

"Hey, check it out." Dean tells us we turn to see bill on a boat out on the lake we take off running to the end of the dock

"Mr Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yells out while Sam simply yells his name he ignores us

"Move back" I tell them getting ready to dive into the water

"Are you crazy Leah?" Dean yells at me my reply is cut off by the water rising up and flipping Bill's boat over. It and he vanish. He call the police station to report what we saw and Jake takes us back the station where we find Andrea and Lucas waiting

"Sam, Dean, Leah" Andrea says standing up seeing us walk in the door putting a bag and container on her chair.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She tells us

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asks her

"I brought you dinner." She tells him

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." He tells her

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asks him after glancing at us

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." He tells her Lucas looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean ask s

"Lucas." Dean calls out as Lucas pulls on his arm

"Lucas." Andrea calls softly trying to get him to unhand Dean

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean tells him as Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean and leads him outside. He doesn't look away from Dean the entire time. Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office we follow behind him.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill-who is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asks us Dean glances at us

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean tells him

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake tells us Dean Looks surprised.

"That's right, I checked. Departments never heard of you three." Jake tells us

"See, now, we can explain that." I tell him

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake tells us

"Door number two sounds good." Sam tells him

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake tells us after getting our things and checking out of the motel we drive away its dark by the time we get near the interstate we reach a set of traffic lights and slow to a stop

The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.

"Green." Sam says

"What?" Dean asks confused

"Light's green." I tell him Dean turns right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam tells him

"I know." Dean says but keeps driving

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam tells him

"I'm not so sure." Dean says

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its REVENGE, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." I say

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asks

"But why would you think that?" Sam asks

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean tells us

"The Kid" I say

"That's what this is about?" Sam ask

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean tells us

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam ask Dean glances at Sam.

"Shut up." Dean replies

"Nice come back" I tell him sarcastically we drive to the Barr's house and get out to knock on the door

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late." Sam says and Just as Dean rings the doorbell Lucas opens the door desperately afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean calls out as Lucas takes off running we follow him Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushes him over to Sam and kicks in the door. Sam enters first and I Grab Lucas as he tries to run in Lucas grabs Dean before he can move into the bathroom Sam sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out as Lucas struggles in the hold I have on him still holding onto Dean's arm with a death grip Sam manages to get Andrea above the water before she's pulled back under, but Sam keeps pulling until Andrea is all the way out. They fall to the floor Sam hugging Andrea's naked body to his chest as she starts coughing up water.

Dawn is breaking. Sam and ANDREA sit in the living room talking as Dean and I look for a reason Peter would attack Andrea.

Dean and I look through notebooks and photo albums on bookshelves. Dean pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake - 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages.

"Leah check it out" He tells me I look at what he wants to show me I look at him and nod He closes it again and goes to Sam and Andrea and I follow he puts the book down in front of Andrea, he opens to the page he showed me with a picture of Jake and Peter

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asks her leaning on the table

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She tells us I'm surprized about how right her guess about his age is Dean looks at Sam.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the Sheriff." Dean says

"Bill and the Sheriff-they were both involved with Peter." Sam says catching on

"What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?" Andrea asks us confused Dean looks sideways.

"Lucas?" He calls out we all turn to see Lucas staring out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?" Dean asks Lucas ignores Dean and opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows after him

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea calls out Lucas leads us to the start of the woods at connects to the backyard of the house where he stops and Looks at the ground before looking over at Dean

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean tells Andrea she pulls Lucas back to the house. Sam goes and gets shovels from the impala. He hands one to each of us and we start digging Sam's shovel clanks against something we drop our shovels before we start digging with our hands eventually pulling out an old rusted red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam says

"Who are you?" Jake asks from behind us we turn around we turn around to find Jake pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam tells him as we drop the bike

"How did you know that was there?" He asks referring to the bike

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean tells him

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake tells us

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell we're talking about." I say

"Dad!" Andrea calls out running over to us

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean tells him

"It's going to take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's going to drown them. And it's going to drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's going to take you, and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam says

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asks us

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." I tell him

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane." He tells us

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're going to bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean says

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake tells her

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea yells Jake does.

"Tell me you-you didn't kill anyone." She pleads with him Jake looks away.

"Oh my God." Andrea gasps out

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." He tells us we glance at each other knowing without the body there wasn't much we could do.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning's, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake tells Andrea

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean tells them Andrea turns her head and gasps we follow her eye line to see Lucas on the dock

"Lucas!" Jake yells as we all turn and run Lucas is leaning over the side

"Lucas!" Dean calls out

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yells a hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water just as reach the shore line. Jake stops and we run pass him on to the dock

"Oh my god!" Andrea screams just before Dean Dive's in followed by me and then Sam the waters murky and I can barely see in front of my face I come up in need of air to see Dean doing the same Followed closely by Sam

"Sam?" Dean calls out Sam shakes his head.

"Leah?" Dean calls to me

"If I had found Lucas don't you think I would be holding him right" I yell back

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea calls before we dive back we come up for air to see Jake in the water

"It's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." We hear him yell.

"Jake, no!" Dean yells

"Just let it be over!" Jake yells before being dragged down

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea yells before we dive down again there was nothing we could do for Jake but we could still save Lucas

Sam and I come up at the same time both of us finding nothing we shake our heads at Andrea she lets out a heart tearing Scream before Dean comes up, holding Lucas, who isn't moving. It's the afternoon and after getting into some dry clean clothes we were walking out of the motel Dean opens the car door and we all tosses our duffels in.

"Look, we're not going to save everybody." Sam tells us

"I know." Dean tells him

"Sam, Leah, Dean." Andrea calls out walking up to us with Lucas

"Hey." Dean tells them

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." She tells us pointing to the tray of sandwiches Lucas is holding

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea tells us

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asks and we all smile at Lucas finally talking

"Of course." Andrea tells him kissing his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean says Taking the sandwiches and taking Lucas over to the car

"How you holding up?" Sam asks Andrea

"It's just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea tells us

"Andrea, I'm sorry." I say she shakes her head

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She tells us

"You take care of your mom, okay?" We hear Dean asks as we walked over to him and Lucas

"All right." Lucas tells him Dean stands up seeing us and Andrea leans over the open car door and kisses Dean.

"Thank you." She tells him Dean is speechless

"Wow I've never seen a woman able to make him speechless" I say causing Sam to laugh Dean Looks over at us glaring before he scratches his head and goes around the car.

"Move your asses. We're going to run out of daylight before we hit the road." We tells us Dean gets Dean and I walk over to the other side of the car before getting in followed by Sam. when Dean starts the engine. We smile at Andrea and Lucas as they wave goodbye before we drive away.

* * *

><p>fave follow review<p>

T


End file.
